E-federation
An e-federation (also typesetted as eFederation, e-fed or just referred as fed) is an e-wrestling fantasy wrestling promotion which many create, based entirely off of . There are two distinct federation approaches to the game; Immitation e-federations which opt to duplicate a popular promotion incorporating their fads and trends, or original e-federations (also know as Create a Wrestler or C.A.W Feds) where little or no reference is made to real life federations. Due to the heavy legal policies persued by the WWE many Immitation feds are forced to disband due to copyright infringement. Like in real-life professional wrestling, e-federations varyingly run weekly shows and pay-per-view events. However, few others rather run bi-weekly shows to accord with their real-life schedule out of the game. The submission of typewritten promos, segments and matches are contributed towards the events in an e-federation and typically conducted by the "fedhead(s)" also known as an owner or president and/or members apart of the league. Storylines usually remain confidential between the owner(s) and bookers. The determination of results varies from federation to federation with most relying on quality of input to determine either individual matches or overall finishes to angles. E-federations have been in existence since the start of e-wrestling most notably back to the 1990's before internet technology evolved, where conductions were made over a small message board before communities became available. Most federations ran with the winner of a match being the one who submitted the best roleplay(s) (or RP), but various formats begun to emerge such as a Hybrid, Angle and Game federation. Types of e-federations * Angle federations - Angle federations are run more similarly to a real life wrestling federation in that angles (or storylines) are created and planned ahead of time. Writers then promo knowing where the angle is going without knowing the final result. The "winner" of each angle is determined on the strength of their overall submissions rather than on a week to week basis. This style of federation involves slightly less submissions than a traditional roleplaying fed but does require handlers to work more closely together. * Email federations - These federations use the email system to write and receive roleplays. As well they use the email system to send out the completed shows. * Fantasy federations - There are two type of fantasy wrestling promotions: :#The first type is where a number of handlers work together to write the shows. Some of them even do roleplays. When the results are done, the handlers review the shows. The characters are original in nature. :#The second type of is where one person or more work together to put out a shows. There is no roleplay involvement. The characters rang from original, real pro wrestlers, movie characters, celebrities, sports stars, video game characters, and more. * Game federations - These federations use various game systems, such as the match simulators in video games or dice systems to determine wins. These federations are rare online and none are of high significance. * Hybrid federations - Matches are decided by a combination of roleplay and angle aspects. Some exist with a tilt toward one type of federation (for example, 60% angle federations). These are popular with 'fedheads' and handlers, as roleplays are not as long-winded as roleplay federations, but are still important. A lot of recent, top federations have been hybrids, and they have quickly been the most popular type of federation. * Hybrid federations - Matches are decided by a combination of roleplay and angle aspects. Some exist with a tilt toward one type of federation (for example, 60% angle federations). These are popular with 'fedheads' and handlers, as roleplays are not as long-winded as roleplay federations, but are still important. A lot of recent, top federations have been hybrids, and they have quickly been the most popular type of federation. *'Match Writing federations' - This style of federation requires the highest amount of writing skill to pull off as well as a dedicated team to plan and administer the federation as a whole. Match writing federations tend to be angle based since the amount of work in writing match and promoing is prohibative to allowing random Roleplaying. The federation typicaly will run like a traditional real life federation with a weekly card created by the bookers who determine who wins each match ahead of time. Angles are then "won" by the most talented writers rather than week to week results. Shows run like a live show with promo's breaking up the matches until the final bout. Again due to high amount of work involved match writing feds are not as common as the above methods (apart from Game feds) but would on balance contain more quality writing. There is also another form of Match Writing that has appeared in recent years in such e-federations as XWA. This style involves two (or more depending on match type) writers each writing a half of a match, the final poster leaving the match open ready for the "finish". The thread will then be turned into a poll, and other uninvolved members will vote on whose part was superior, until the votes reach a predetermined number. The winner of the poll earns the right to write the finish of the match, with their wrestler winning. Promos are also encouraged to be written to hype feuds or characters, although are not nessecary to "win" matches. This style makes for a unique e-federation experience with new heights of interactivity between members. * Roleplay federations - All matches are decided by the judges on that given match. The winner is the best roleplayer for that event. Strict RP federations don't take angles into account at all. Matches are put together by the federation heads rather than a strict booking team. Communities of federations also exist in the form of interfederations. See also * Parody federation * Pre-Booked Sim * Category:Terminology